


Not Until the World Ends

by whynotasmile



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash是唯二沒有在那一天被拯救的人。<br/>另一個，Nightwing相信自己還深陷谷底。</p><p>接在Young Justice invasion #20 大結局</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Until the World Ends

「Artemis……他要我轉告妳，他很愛妳。」

 

當Flash輕輕將手放在那女孩的肩頭，僅僅是絮語，那道沉痛的哀傷便迅速灌滿了整個地極的空氣。

她靜靜地，睜著眼落下淚來。然後才開始痛哭、呼喊、攀住任何安慰的臂膀，彷彿光是眼淚就足以讓她溺斃。

 

世界被拯救了。

人們只會牆頭草似地記得The Reach──那個可惡的外星生物被The Justice League逐出，人們會喜極而泣、萬分感謝，最後這件事在兩天後被女星走光的消息給漸漸淡忘。人們生存的目的又變回抱怨一杯咖啡的價格。

他們不會知道The Team。

他們不會知道Kid Flash，或者Wally 

他們就是不會。

 

Nightwing不得不瞇起眼，女孩的眼睛就像她的個性一樣專橫而強勢，讓人無法直視卻又撇不開視線。他是最後一個去安慰Artemis……不、是Tigeress的人。她下定決心改變的速度讓他讚嘆，同時對自己微微氣餒。

Nightwing不太確定怎麼面對她，是隊友？還是被遺留的人之一？不管走哪條路，他們最終要彼此面對。

 

世界被拯救了。他這麼思索著。

Wally West拯救了世界，讓它能正常運作，養活千百兆個單薄生命。

代價是，他自己的世界永遠不再轉動，即使跑再快，都未曾掠過半毫。

時間永遠凍結在將被拯救的前一秒。

/

在他退休管理小隊的日子裡，突然提醒他有關於Wally的一切的，是一盒披薩。

他甚至不知道那盒披薩是打哪冒出來的。真見鬼。

「要吃嗎？」Robin嚼著其中一片，在Gotham無風的屋頂上將整盒披薩推向他。Nightwing眨眨眼，坐在大樓邊緣和弟弟一起享用。

「好多起司。」Robin微微皺眉，抬起自己油膩的手指抹在紙巾上。

「這家的特色就是起司多啊。」Nightwing輕笑了一下。

「你帶著這家店的披薩去看球賽？天啊，難道起司都不會把到處都弄黏嗎？」

「我有拿紙……等等，你怎麼知道我去看球賽？Babs絕對會保密，你把發信器藏在哪裡？」

「我沒有藏發信器，」Robin的臉色一瞬間變為凝重，他放下披薩。「也許這就是我來找你的原因。Dick，前天總冠軍是誰勝出？」

「我不懂……」

「幾乎要半年了！」紅衣偵探突然情緒激動了起來，抓著自家大哥的肩膀前後搖晃。「正確來說是五個月又十天。你不只家裡堆滿球賽用品，你每兩天就會吃一次這家披薩，更重要的是，你的夜巡地點每三天就會繞到這裡──Kid Flash的前巡邏區。Dick，你不能再這樣下去了。」

「……誰知道呢。」Nightwing摘下多米諾面具，湛藍的眼眸淡然凝視遠方闌珊的燈火。「當初是我、Kaldur、還有Wally搶救Kr計畫裡的Conner，然後才有了這個團隊。現在我不太確定了，Kaldur管理小隊更沉穩可靠，你的小隊也對你忠心耿耿。唯一因為退出團隊，我還會定期拜訪的人……」

他握緊戴著防護手套的拳頭，直到痠麻感開始湧上他的手臂，最後輕柔而緩慢地張開那隻手。

「不在了。依照你的紀錄，那是在五個月又十天前發生的。」

兩人不再說話，也都沒再去碰那盒油膩起司的披薩。晚風漸漸地涼了它，和他們。

/

_如果我能將時間存在玻璃瓶中……我第一件會做的事……_

Dick聽著那首歌，他記得是在箱子底找到的塵封老歌，不知怎麼地，他直覺哼了起來。

_一天一天將它存起來……直到永恆消逝……我會和你一同分享……_

他思索著。

_但始終沒有足夠的時間去完成你的夢想……就在意識到它的流逝時……_

他思索著。眼角餘光避開那盒CD印著歌手的封面。

_左顧右盼……你才是我最想攜手走下去的那個人……_

果斷地關掉了音響，倒回床上，接下來的一整天，他動也沒動。

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jim Croce-Time In A Bottle  
> 原文歌詞（節錄）  
> If I could save time in a bottle  
> the first thing that I'd like to do  
> is to save everyday till eternity passes away  
> just to spend them with you
> 
> But there never seems to be enough time  
> to do the things you wanna do  
> once you find them  
> I looked around enough to know  
> That you're the one I wanna go through time with


End file.
